


cherry bomb

by Dresupi



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: BAMF Vanessa Carlysle, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, One Shot, Self-rescuing damsel, Short One Shot, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, X gene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Vanessa's so hot when she's being badass.





	cherry bomb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan35/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Cherry Bomb by the Runaways (1976) || for Marvelfan35
> 
>  

Wade found her lips, right where he’d left them before, kissing her soundly. Vanessa responded by stealing his breath like always.

Not that Wade condoned theft, but this was a mutually agreed upon theft. She stole his breath and he stole kisses. It worked.

Her fingers brushed lightly over his skin, the slight drag of her nails made him shiver into her touch. A touch that gripped a helluva lot harder when the front door banged open and a seriously too-tall, too-gun-toting, too-toadie of a bad guy stomped inside.

“Futznuts…” Wade muttered, leaping to his feet and dragging Nessa with him.  They dove behind the kitchen island as the

“Look, Ness, just… just sit tight and I’ll--”

Vanessa arched her beautiful eyebrows and straight up snorted in his face. “Like hell I’m going to ‘sit tight’, Wade. There’s one instance where ‘sit tight’ is an appropriate direction and considering neither of us are naked right now, I’m going to go out on a limb and say it’s not now.”

“Wait… Vanessa…” He reached out for her arm and missed.

And then like… things went all slow-motion-y. Super cheap effect, but it got the point across.

Wade watched in amazement as Vanessa vaulted over the kitchen island and kicked the happy-slappy-gun-totin’-chappie right in the mother-effing throat.

_Futznuts? Mother effing? Since when do you censor me?_

After being absolutely ignored by the writer, Wade rolled around the island and to his feet, just in time to see Vanessa kick the happy-slappy-throat-punched-chappie’s backup through the wall.

“Holy shit…” Wade said, frowning slightly. “How did you… how in the fuck--”

“X-Gene, baby,” Vanessa said with a smirk. “Just because it got written out of the movies doesn’t mean I don’t still have it.”

“X-Gene. Because of course you have the X-Gene,” Wade deadpanned.

“Copycat. Look me up sometime,” she said with a wink. “I can copy powers with a brush of my fingertips…” she giggled and ran said fingertips over his arm. “I can also take your form, but I figured I’d save that for later…” She waggled her eyebrows and stepped over both bodies on her way out into the hallway. “You coming? I figure there’s at least four more.”

Okay, so maybe Vanessa was stealing more than his breath. But also  _and_ again, Wade didn’t really care. Not if it meant both of them safe and sound and the idiot-red-shirts were the opposite of safe.

Which was… whatever those two bozos currently were on the floor of their apartment.  Throat punched and wall kicked.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Wade. I needed to keep it T-Rated. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
